gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Tron
Lego Tron or Styilized as L:T is a 2015 Videogame released on PS3,PS4 and Vita as well as Steam and Xbox One. It's an action platformer based on the stories of Tron,Tron Legacy and Tron Evolution as well. Gameplay It has you the player control one of the four Tron Lego characters as you explore the grid, battle enemies and solve puzzles. In some levels there is a different experience,in one level you could be racing a Lightcycle in the grid,the next it could be Disc Wars. Story Tron: Kevin Flynn is a software engineer, formerly employed by the computer corporation ENCOM, who now runs an arcade bar called Flynn's. He wrote several video games, but Ed Dillinger, another ENCOM engineer, stole them and passed them off as his own, earning himself a series of promotions until reaching Senior Executive VP. Having left the company, Flynn attempts to obtain evidence of Dillinger's actions by hacking the ENCOM mainframe, but is repeatedly stopped by the Master Control Program (voice of Warner) - MCP for short - an artificial intelligence written by Dillinger. However, since its inception the MCP has become power-hungry, illegally appropriating business and even government programs and absorbing them to increase its own capacities; it informs Dillinger of its plans to subjugate the Pentagon and the Kremlin, and expresses interest in China with its request for Chinese-translation programs, blackmailing Dillinger into compliance with records of his theft of the games. Flynn's ex-girlfriend Lora Baines, and fellow ENCOM engineer Alan Bradley, warn Flynn that Dillinger knows about his hacking attempts and has tightened security. Flynn persuades them to sneak him inside ENCOM, where he forges a higher security clearance for Alan's recently developed security program called "Tron". In response, the MCP uses an experimental laser to digitize and download Flynn into the ENCOM mainframe cyberspace (called the Grid), where programs are living entities appearing in the likeness of the human "users" who created them. Flynn quickly learns that the MCP and its second-in-command, Sark, rule over programs and coerce them to renounce their belief in the Users. Those who resist the MCP's tyrannical power over the Grid are forced to play in martial games in which the losers are destroyed. Flynn is forced to fight other programs and meets Tron and Ram between matches. The three escape into the mainframe during a Light Cycle match, but shortly afterwards Flynn and Ram are separated from Tron by an MCP pursuit party. While Ram is mortally wounded and dies, Flynn learns that, as a User, he can manipulate energy and matter inside the Grid, effectively allowing him to influence the environment and reality of the realm. He uses his abilities to make a destroyed pursuit ship piece itself together, effectively repairing it. He disguises himself as one of Sark's men with his powers and meets Tron again. Tron reunites with his love, Yori, and at an input/output junction receives instructions from Alan about how to destroy the MCP. Tron, Flynn and Yori board a "solar sailer simulation" to reach the MCP's core, but Sark's command ship destroys the sailer, capturing Flynn and Yori. Sark leaves the command ship and orders its destruction, but Flynn keeps it intact with his powers while Sark reaches the MCP's core on a shuttle carrying captured programs. While the MCP attempts to consume the captive programs, Tron confronts Sark and critically damages him, prompting the MCP to transfer all of its powers to him, turning him into a giant. Tron attempts to break through the shield protecting the MCP's core while Flynn leaps into the MCP, distracting it long enough to reveal a gap in its shield. Tron throws his disc through the gap and destroys the MCP and Sark, ending the MCP's tyrannical rule. As programs all over the system begin to communicate with their users, Flynn is sent back to the real world, quickly reconstructed at his terminal. A nearby printer produces the evidence that Dillinger had plagiarized his creations. The next morning, Dillinger enters his office and finds the MCP deactivated, and the proof of his theft publicized. He slumps at his desk, elated that he is no longer at the Master Control Program's mercy, and yet defeated in that he is no longer under its protection either. Flynn takes his rightful place as ENCOM's new CEO and is greeted by Alan and Lora on his first day. Tron Legacy: In 1989, seven years after the events of the first film, Kevin Flynn, who has been recently promoted CEO of ENCOM International, disappears. Twenty years later, his son Sam, now ENCOM's primary shareholder, takes little interest in the company beyond playing an annual prank on its board of directors. Alan Bradley, an ENCOM executive and friend to Sam's father, asks Sam to investigate a strange pager message originating from Flynn's shuttered video arcade. Sam discovers a large computer in a hidden basement, which suddenly teleports him to the Grid, a virtual reality created by his father that exists within ENCOM's computer mainframe.6 He is quickly captured and sent to "the Games", where he is forced to fight a masked program named Rinzler. When Sam is injured and begins bleeding, Rinzler realizes that Sam is a human "User" and takes him before Clu, the Grid's corrupt ruling program who resembles a younger Kevin Flynn. Clu nearly kills Sam in a Light Cycle match, but Sam is rescued by Quorra, an "apprentice" of Flynn, who conveys him to his father's hideout outside Clu's territory. Flynn reveals to Sam that he had been working to create a "perfect" computer system and had appointed Clu and Tron (a security program created by Bradley) its co-creators. During this construction, the trio discovered a species of naturally occurring "isomorphicalgorithms" (ISOs) not conceived by Flynn, bearing the potential to resolve various mysteries in science, religion and medicine. Clu, considering them an aberration, betrayed Flynn, seemingly killed Tron, and destroyed the ISOs. Meanwhile, the "I/O portal" permitting travel between the two worlds had closed, leaving Flynn trapped in the system. Now that Clu has gained complete control, he sent the message to Alan in order to lure Sam onto the Grid and reopen the portal for a limited time. As Flynn's "identity disc" is the master key to the Grid and the only way to traverse the portal, Clu expects Sam to bring Flynn to the portal so he can take Flynn's disc, go through the portal himself, and impose his idea of perfection on the human world. Against his father's wishes, Sam returns to Clu's territory on Quorra's tip-off to find Zuse, a program who can provide safe passage to the I/O portal. At the End of Line Club, its owner Castor reveals himself to be Zuse, then betrays Sam to Clu's guards. In the resulting fight, Flynn rescues his son, but Quorra is injured and Zuse gains possession of Flynn's disc. Zuse attempts to bargain with Clu for the disc, but Clu simply takes the disc and destroys the club along with Zuse. Flynn and Sam stow away aboard a "solar sailer" transport program, where Flynn restores Quorra and reveals her to be the last surviving ISO. The transport is intercepted by Clu's warship; as a diversion, Quorra allows herself to be captured by Rinzler, whom Flynn recognizes as Tron, reprogrammed by Clu. Sam reclaims Flynn's disc and rescues Quorra, while Flynn takes control of a Light Fighter on the flight deck. Clu, Rinzler, and several guards pursue the trio in Light Jets. Upon making eye contact with Flynn, Rinzler remembers his past and deliberately collides with Clu's Light Jet, but Clu uses Tron's spare baton to escape while Tron falls into the Sea of Simulation below. Clu confronts the others at the I/O portal, where Flynn reintegrates with his digital duplicate, destroying Clu along with himself. Quorra, having switched discs with Flynn, gives Flynn's disc to Sam and they escape together to the real world. In Flynn's arcade, Sam backs upand deactivates the system. He then finds a waiting Bradley and tells him he plans to retake control of ENCOM, naming Bradley chairman of the board. He departs on his motorcycle with Quorra, and she witnesses her first real sunrise. Tron Evolution: (Locked until you complete both stories of Legacy and The Original Tron) Radia, leader of the ISOs, is at a formal ceremony to make her a System Administrator alongside Clu. Tron asks Anon to guard the ceremony, but finds a suspicious female, Quorra, who tries to talk her way past the guards and Anon follows her. The ceremony is violently disrupted by the virus program, Abraxas, but Anon intervenes and battles him, damaging Abraxas' identity disc and forcing the virus to flee. Clu disparages the "flaws" of the new ISOs. Tron suggests Flynn leave the Grid for his own safety. During his battle against Abraxas-inspired corruption, Anon sees Flynn and Tron being ambushed and killed by Clu and his guards. The Monitor discovers the female Quorra, who also saw the killings. They visit Zuse at a nightclub that serves as a haven for ISOs. Zuse gives them Solar-Sailer access codes and suggests they warn Radia, since her word will be believed by the ISOs. As they leave the nightclub, the elevator slope connecting it and the ground is shattered, leaving those in the nightclub stranded. As they travel to the solar sailer station, they see several groups of ISOs being terrorized, they realize that Clu has declared war on the ISOs. Quorra and Anon are secretly present to observe a meeting between Clu and Radia. Clu tells Radia that Anon killed Flynn. He requests that Radia gather the ISOs together for "protection". After Clu leaves, Quorra and Anon tell the truth to Radia. Radia responds that Flynn was not killed, but was rescued by an ISO called Gibson. Anon finds Gibson, but they discover that Flynn has vanished and Abraxas has arrived. Anon and Gibson flee, but Abraxas catches up with them and infects Gibson. Anon is then forced to fight the now infected Gibson and successfully defeats him. After many battles, Anon finds Quorra again and she explains that Clu has recently attacked and destroyed all ISOs on the Grid. Quorra and Anon once again secretly observe a meeting between Clu and Radia. Abraxas arrives, and Radia realizes that he was once Jalen, and that Clu had corrupted him to create the pretext for the destruction of the ISOs. Abraxas kills Radia, making Quorra the last ISO. No longer wanting to wait, Quorra goes after Clu, leaving Anon to fight against Abraxas, who he manages to defeat by leading him under falling debris. Anon later meets with Flynn, who had modified his disc with the Abraxas shards he found and discovers that Quorra has stowed away on Clu's warship. Anon finds a way aboard, Clu throws Quorra down to the deck. Anon and Abraxas have a final showdown. Abraxas uses energy cores to multiply his power. When Abraxas enters the central core, Clu yells that he will overload the core, and the ship. Anon destroys the core with Abraxas in it, finally de-rezzing him. Clu runs away while Anon goes to Quorra and picks her up. As the ship is exploding, Anon dives off the side of the ship and grabs onto a Recognizer. The blast from the explosion malfunctions the Recognizer causing it to fall. When it hits the floor, Anon and Quorra are thrown to the ground, but the Recognizer is still tumbling toward them. Anon throws Quorra out of the way following Flynn's last command to protect her. The Recognizer then crushes Anon, and he is de-rezzed. Quorra wakes up and sees Anon fading under the Recognizer and watches him de-rezz in front of her. Alone in the middle of the wasteland, she collapses, expecting to run out of energy and de-rezz. Just when she thinks all hope is lost she opens her eyes and sees the creator, Flynn, standing above her. Clu survives to rule an ISO-free Grid, and Flynn and Quorra are outcasts. She reflects on how both Flynn and Anon saved her. Characters Playable: * Tron (Original Version) * Tron (Tron Legacy Version) * Tron (Tron Evolution Version) *Sam Flynn *Sam Flynn (Grid Gear) *Kevin Flynn (Retro) *Kevin Flynn (Tron Legacy) *Quorra *Alan Bradley *Guy-Manuel (Tron Legacy) *Thomas-Bangalter (Tron Legacy) *Thomas and Guy are secret characters who can only be unlocked by getting your completion to 100. *Clu (Retro) *Clu (Tron Legacy) *Grandpa Flynn *Grandma Flynn *Security Guard #1 *Security Guard #2 *Bartik *End of The Line Bouncer *Castor/Zeus *Rinzler *Iso Girl *Black Guard Grenadier *Black Guard Warrior *Winged Black Guard Secret Characters are new hidden characters that can either be unlocked with a cheat code or found in the hub world. * Sark (Accessed by Code,Code is DH11.) * Beck (Tron Uprising,found on cliff in the outer lands letting you do a sidequest for him) * Guy-Bangalter ( Fused from of the daft punk DJ's,beat the game to unlock them ) More secret characters will be coming soon! Vehicles Driveable: * Lightcycle * Sams Motorbike * Solar Sailer (Retro) * Solar Sailer (Tron Legacy) * Recongizer (Retro) * Recongizer (Tron Legacy) * Light Runner * Carrier Ship * Tank * Tank ( Retro) * Encom Helicopter * Encom Car * Police Car * Police Motorbike Levels Tron levels will be coming soon but for now I'll focus on legacy levels and the hub worlds! Tron Legacy Levels: # Encom Takedown (Boss:Ernie The Security Guard,Fought with a QTE) # Restoring Power (Puzzle based level,Restore power to Flynns Arcade,Boss:None) # Disk Wars (Boss Based Level,Bosses:Rinzler and Clu) # Farlands Escape (Drive the Light Runner as Quorra,Bosses:None) # End Of The Line Club Showdown (Platformer Level mixed with action elements,Boss:Black Guard Grenadier) # Solar Sailer Escape (Bosses:Rinzler and Clu) # Escape to Reality (Bosses:None,Cutscene based level) Hub Worlds: * The Real World * Sams Home * Encom Headquarters * The Grid * Tron City * Farlands * Kevins Grid Base * Arija City * End Of The Line Club (Accessed by an elevator in Tron City) * Solar Station Docking Hub * Original Grid * I/O Tower * MCP Core Category:Tron Category:Disney Games Category:LEGO Category:Video games Category:Action/Adventure Category:Traveller Tales games Category:2015